


Plus One

by bicroft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Weddings, Wow I actually did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells can get a bit foreboding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

It was a normal thing; if you're dating someone for a certain amount of time, it's just... expected they become your plus one, right?

So, Danny had no reason to be nervous asking Ethan to go to the wedding with him, right? It wasn't like he was asking Ethan to marry /him/, right? 

Right.

"So," he drawled, leaning up against his boyfriend's locket between classes. "My cousin is getting married next weekend..."

Ethan looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. "And?"

"And, I was wondering." Deep breath. "If you'd... like to come with me?"

Ethan blinked at him for a moment, and Danny is afraid that he's overstepped when he grins. "Of course I would." Ethan said, pecking him on the cheek. "Why would I miss the chance to see you in a suit?"  
————————————  
The day of the wedding comes faster than Danny expects, and the day itself runs smoothly; his cousin looks beautiful in her dress, and her husband is a perfect gentleman (from what he can tell; his uncle doesn't stop glaring at him the entire ceremony.)

The reception, however, is a different story. They aren't even there five minutes when one of his other cousins comes up and asks Ethan to dance, and he doesn't think anything of it then, waving him off and going to take a seat at one of the tables. 

But, half an hour later, when Ethan's had twelve different dance partners and none of them were him, Danny's steadily worked his way through the catering and into a bit of a funk. His boyfriend was hot, that shouldn't bother him. He shouldn't be jealous that Ethan was popular with the girls... and the guys... and his Aunt Margret ...

Okay, Danny was totally jealous. 

He heaved a sigh and looked up to find Ethan looming over him with a grin on his face. "Your aunt is... Something else." he said, and Danny smiled a bit. 

"Three times divorced cougar," he said, standing and grinning as he watched the color drain from Ethan's face. "I'd run, if I were you."

"Or we could dance." Ethan quipped. "I think I owe you."

"Damn straight." Danny snorted, and he lead him onto the dance floor.

The rest of the night was amazing; they danced and laughed and maybe made out a bit in the corner until Danny's mom made disgruntled faces at them. But, the best moment of all was the throwing of the boquet— bridesmaids kicking and screaming as the flowers landed squarely in Danny's lap. 

"You know," Ethan hummed, picking it up. "They say that the person who catches this is the next in line to get married."

Danny won't admit to the shade of red his face turned later. "I, um." He paused, collecting himself, as then smiled. "We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Copy/pasted directly from a text I sent my friend, to whom this is dedicated, and based upon a date Dethan went on on HS story. Un-edited; all errors are mine and probably dumb. UwU


End file.
